Miscommunications
by linsteadaddict
Summary: If Erin went to Jay's apartment at the end of 2x16 and things happened differently.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I forgot where this idea came from, oops, _but_ chicagopdbabes and I, being the vv close friends we are, created another account purely for linstead smutty one-shots called linsteadoneshots. I know, original right? There's only one story there atm, but we have a lot of prompts to work with, so we'll see. I _also_ made a fan account on Instagram last weekend, I believe, because I'm insane, but you should go follow it anyways, jophiafeels**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _You know it's different for me._

He takes a long pull from the beer in his hands and closes his eyes, savoring the taste and shaking the hostile thought of _her_ away.

Four beers later, he's a tad bit tipsy. He left Mouse two hours ago and headed home, without _her_ , for the first time this week. He'd kicked off his boots and crashed on the couch with a six-pack, not moving since.

He had no intentions of moving. That is until he heard a soft knock on the door. Almost hesitant. Almost inaudible.

He sighs and trudges to the door, beer in hand, and swings it open harshly.

"What—" The words catch in his voice as he looks at his visitor and the current bane of his existence. "Erin."

"Hi," she says shakily. The weather causes her to shiver, regardless of the fact that she's wearing his old sweatshirt and baggy sweats.

"What are you doing here, Erin?" He just wants to pull her into his arms and take her to bed to sleep for an eternity. He just wants sleep. Not this. He's not emotionally stable enough to handle this.

He leans against the doorframe in exasperation and sighs, "Erin—"

"I love you," she interrupts, "I'm in love with you and I don't know what to do." She gasps and presses her fingers to her lips as if she regrets her words. Or maybe she's just shocked she said them. He sure is. He doesn't believe her.

His hands fly to his hair at her confession in disbelief. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and rocks back and forth turning away from her. The beer and his current state of mind are not helping.

"No, stop. You can't fuck with my mind like that, Erin," he says as he strides toward her so they're face to face and points accusingly at her. "You can't break up with me and then come here to break my heart even more with a few 'i love you's. You can't take them back, they're out there."

She tries to cup his face but he moves away. She sighs, "I don't want to. I'm not going to."

She reaches for his hand and he lets her take it. He sighs and squeezes back, unable to deny her the comfort she needs.

"I love you," she whispers. It's when he finally looks at her that he notices the tears falling down her face. He steps closer to her and grabs her face, just like he did in the locker room a few short hours ago. His thumbs wipe away the tears that fell and he pulls her head to his chest, wrapping his arms around her small body. She fists the back of his shirt in her hands and he presses his lips to the top of her head.

They stand there for a minute, or an hour, or a decade. They don't know. It doesn't matter, though, because they're together.

She lifts her head to look at him just as he moves his down to capture her lips. Her surprise wears off fast and she returns the kiss, letting go of his shirt and bringing her hands to the back of his neck. His hands move down to her waist to pull her closer and she moans into his mouth. She feels the familiar twinge of pleasure in her lower belly.

His hands move lower to her thighs briefly to hoist her up into his arms, turning around and kicking the door shut with his foot. Her tongue teases his lip as he walks toward his bedroom. He opens his mouth for her tongue to plunge in and swipe his.

He groans as she sucks on his tongue and he deposits her on his bed, stepping between her legs and cupping her face. He angles her head up so he can reach her neck, sucking and nipping the soft skin there. She moans softly and her hands venture to the line of skin along his jeans that's showing as his shirt rides up. She grabs the hem of his henley and peels it off his body slowly, her hands wandering along the warm skin of his abs.

She stands up and brings his lips back to hers, keeping one hand on his torso. She turns them around slowly, distracting him by moving her hand and rubbing him through the rough fabric of his jeans.

His groan is cut short as she detaches their lips by shoving him back with her hands on his chest. He lands on his back with a thud on that mattress and he lets out a breath at the impact. She removes her sweatshirt, revealing to him her shirtless form. She pulls her sweats down so she's only in her bra and panties and she straddles his lap, grinding on his tented jeans.

His hands fly to her waist as he moans loudly at her ministrations and she leans down to peck his lips. Her lips trail kisses along his jawline and then down to his neck, nipping and sucking along the way. He moans when her tongue flicks his earlobe and she sucks it into her mouth.

She continues her journey down his body and brushing her lips along his collarbone down to his chest, down to his abs, and she kisses each one, smiling when they flex under her lips. Several kisses later, she runs her hands along his smooth skin, stopping when she reaches his belt.

His hands stop her and he breathes out, "Erin, you don't have to." They both know he's gone already, but they haven't done this yet. He doesn't know what to expect from this woman that surprises him every day.

"It's okay, I want to." He nods and moans.

"Fuck, Erin." She flicks open the clasp and pulls the belt off with the help of him lifting his hips from the bed. She gets off the bed once again, burying her fingers in the sides of his jeans and boxers, and pulling them down in one motion.

His breathing is irrational as she climbs back onto him again, straddling his thighs. His hands reach out to her and she grabs his hands and keeps them at his sides, squeezing them and grinning when he squeezes back tighter in anticipation.

She leans down to press a kiss on the skin that would be covered by his jeans, right in the middle of his hips, and squeezes his hands again, "Leave them there," she whispers and he whimpers exasperatedly.

She releases one hand to palm him, pumping a few times and watching as his hips thrust into her hand. Her thumb spreads the drop of pre-cum along his head and she leans down and softly blows on him.

"Erin." He draws her name out in multiple syllables.

Her tongue circles his head for the first time and he groans loudly, bucking his hips up and grasping her hair. She pulls away from him and his hands drop from her hair. She grabs them and puts them back at his sides, "Don't move them."

She then moves one of hers to his hip to stable him and the other back to his dick. He whimpers softly again as she lightly squeezes him, before moving her head toward him again.

Her head dips to suck on his sensitive head and she pushes down on his hips that want to thrust up. He moans again but keeps his hands where they are. She swipes her tongue along his shaft and takes all of him in, sucking as she reaches the tip again.

" _Fuck_. Please, let me touch you."

She hums no on his dick and he moans at the vibration it created. She starts sucking faster, moving up and down and joining her hand by pumping him as she bobs.

The room is filled with the sound of her sucking him and his loud moans. His hands find their way back to her hair at one point but she didn't move them back.

She bobs her head up and down repeatedly, speeding up when his breathing stops altogether. His hands move to her shoulders and he squeezes them in warning.

"Erin I'm gonna—" She drags her teeth across his extra sensitive head and he explodes in her mouth.

" _Erin_ ," he moans and tightens his grip on her hair as she sucks on his tip.

She releases him with a pop and wipes the edges of her mouth with her finger. He releases her hair and tries to catch his breath.

On her knees, she crawls up his body but before she can she feels his hands at her sides and her back hits the mattress as he flips them. His head disappears into the crook of her neck and sucks the skin there, trying to elicit a moan from her lips.

He trails his kisses down to her collarbone to the soft skin of her breasts, kissing the mounds that are showing from under the bra.

His hands squeeze her sides and she arches her back, letting him reach under her and unclasp her bra. He pulls the material off her shoulder and sucks in a breath at her pert nipples.

He leans down and closes his mouth over a pink nub, nipping the flesh with his teeth gently and then soothing it with his tongue. He draws out a loud moan and her hands pull on his hair, keeping him in place for a short moment.

He moves his lips lower, running them along her stomach and dipping the tip of his tongue into her belly button before continuing his kisses lower.

He reaches the lining of her underwear and he kisses over it, pressing his lips against her clit over the thin fabric. She moans and bucks her hips toward his mouth, begging him to give her more.

"Jay, _please_ ," she whimpers. He grins against her and licks her over the damp fabric. She writhes underneath him and he grabs her thighs and lifts them so her feet rest parallel to her bosom. He holds her legs open for him and kisses along the inside of them. When he reaches her center once again, he closes his mouth around her clit and sucks her through the fabric, he pulls away.

" _Jay_ ," she complains. Her fingers twist in his hair trying to pull him toward her core but he wouldn't budge. Her breathing escalates in impatience and just when she thinks she'll explode, she feels his hands rip her underwear and pull the remnants off of her body.

His tongue unexpectedly plunges inside of her wet, tight walls and she groans and grasps his hair, encouraging him to go faster. His tongue flicks in, out, and around her core and her bottom's wriggling underneath his mouth as she lets out soft whimpers.

When he senses how close she is, his lips close around her clit flicking his tongue back and forth and increasing the pressure and watching her legs tense and her body spasm as she comes.

" _Jayyy_ ," she moans as he continues flicking his tongue on her. He stops his ministrations when she stops shaking. She pulls him up by his hair to her mouth, seeking his.

His tongue pushes into her mouth and she moans when she tastes her juices on him. She reaches down and palm his once again hard sock and pumps him, feeling his lips slacken against hers as he moans.

"I liked those panties," she says, out of breath.

"Oh, now you're complaining?" He grins. She chuckles and changes position on the bed so they're laying long ways across it.

He crawls on top of her once again and presses his lips against hers briefly. She aligns then together with her hand on his cock and he looks into her eyes as he pushes in her all the way.

Her eyes close briefly as he enters her, the pleasure overwhelming her.

He moves in and out of her slowly, savoring the moment as long as he can. That is until he feels her nails dragging across his shoulder, her telltale sign to tell him to go faster.

He quickened his pace and her hands travel to the back of his head, pulling his lips to connect with hers again. The kisses are soft and filled with love and he's almost overwhelmed.

He feels her legs stiffen around him and he pushes in even faster and harder, her moans in his ear getting louder.

He feels her walls contract around him as she comes, him following right after her, pushing faster into her tight cavern.

He collapses on top of her briefly but rolls off of her so he doesn't completely crush her. She tucks her body into his side and looks up at him.

"What _was_ that?" She's still out of breath.

He sighs, "I'm not going behind Hank's back. If we do this, if you want to, I'm not going behind him. We tell him about us or there is no us."

Her eyes flutter and she looks down at his chest.

"Okay. We'll tell him tomorrow."

His eyes widen at the top of her head, shocked that she agreed and didn't pull away.

She lifts her head, "I love you. You don't have to say it back and I'd understand if you weren't at the same place, but I love—"

He cuts her rambling off with his lips, leaning down to her while simultaneously pulling hers up with his hand on the back of her head.

After a short moment, he pulls away, "Stop. I love you too, Erin. More than you know."

She smiles against his mouth and leans in to seal hers onto his. She pulls away and snuggles into his chest again, not ready for tomorrow but she feels better about it because he's by her side.

* * *

 **A/N: Erin and Jay have been in love since season 2, fight me. There will be a part 2, but it'll be up when I feel like it. Maybe the reviews will persuade me to update faster, hint hint. Thanks for all the birthday wishes, by the way, I had a very fun weekend with my best friend ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I've lost all motivation to finish this story. What else is new? Once again, there will be another part to this but this time don't count on it being soon lol. I don't like how this turned out and I didn't originally want to end it where I did, but I have nothing else in me at this point.**

 **Try to enjoy this half-assed chapter!**

* * *

Erin woke up on her right side to Jay's hand on her hip making designs with his thumb on the soft skin there. Her eyes flutter open and she looks into his, slightly surprised to see them open.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She smiles and he can see a sparkle in her eyes that wasn't there the day before.

He nods, "I was just thinking about what it would be like without you here. If I would've had to go without this."

"You won't have to. We'll tell him today and face the consequences because I love you." She moves closer to him and kisses his chest, his arm now wrapping around her waist.

"I love you too," he says with a big smile. He'll never get over her saying that.

She lifts her head to look at the clock that reads 7:05 and lays back down on his chest, not wanting to get up and face the world.

After a few more minutes she kisses his chest again and then sits up.

"We should get up," she says softly. He nods and sits up too, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and swiping a hand through his hair. She crawls out of bed only wearing some panties she put on throughout the night.

Jay whimpers, "Come here." He reaches his arms out and she walks to his side of the bed to stand between his legs. His hands wrap around the backs of her thighs and his lips find her stomach. One of her hands moves to his shoulder, while the other moves to the back of his head. His kisses trail upward until he presses his lips to the underside of her breast. He looks up at her as his mouth closes over her tight nipple and she moans and arches her back against him.

Her eye catches the time and she groans in frustration. They don't have time for this.

"Hey," she pulls his head away from her body, out of breath, "Don't start something you can't finish."

At that, he looks at the time and sighs.

"Here, you go shower and I'll make breakfast." He stands up while pushing her back a little and he leans down for a quick, soft kiss. She smiles up at him and nods,

* * *

After breakfast, they head out the door of her apartment and into separate cars. They've formulated a plan that consists of getting the whole unit breakfast, just to avoid arriving at the same time. She was going to get to the district as fast as she could, however, so she can talk to Voight and tell him something he already knows. She pulls up at the district at 7:50, ten minutes before they actually HAVE to be there but knowing that everyone already is. She walks past Platt with a friendly wave and up the stairs.

"Morning, guys," she says as she removes her coat and lays it on her chair. They all look at her skeptically and she raised an eyebrow, but they all stay silent. She realizes this is the last of her worries and looks to Voight's office. The door is open and he's looking at something on his computer so she walks right in, closes the door, and sits down.

She didn't realize how nerve wracking this would be until she felt the tears well up in her eyes. He looks at her and sits up, taking his feet off his desk and leaning towards her on his arms with concern etched onto his face.

"Erin, what's wrong?" He waits for her to answer. After a few moments, she opens her mouth.

"I'm in love with him, Hank," she whispers her confession to him, not sure if his reaction will be tolerable.

His face turns to stone in a second and his back stiffens. The tears fall from her eyes because she's seen this before. It was the last time she had come home high when she was sixteen and he didn't talk to her for a week. Nothing but nods and shakes of the head. When she was sober a couple of days after that, she couldn't bear it. She hated disappointing him and that's exactly what she's doing right now.

"How long has this been going on?" His voice is so cold she almost shivers.

She closes her eyes, "A couple of weeks, but Hank—"

"A COUPLE OF WEEKS?" He interrupts her and raises his voice at her admission, livid.

"Hank—"

"No, no. Where is he?" He stands up and she does too, but not fast enough, he's already out the door. Of course, with his impeccable timing, Jay's walking up the steps with everyone's food. He sets all the bags on Antonio's desk when he sees Voight speed-walking toward him.

"Sir—" His sentence is cut off by Voight's fist slamming into his jaw and he almost loses his balance.

"Hank!" Erin yells and watches as everyone stands in alarm.

Jay stands upright again and swings back, hitting Voight's eye socket. He feels arms slide underneath his and pull him back and watched Al do the same thing to Voight. Erin steps between them facing Voight. She puts her hand up in defense and then turns to Jay, cupping his face and angling it so she can look at his jaw.

She hears Antonio yelling and she turns around to see Voight charging toward them.

"Hey! Stop—"

"No!" Voight walks up so close that her back is pressed against Jay's chest and Voight's is almost touching hers. "You," he points to Jay, "You're fired, get out of my district."

"Hank!" She pushes against his chest hard so he backs up.

"You," he points to Erin now, "Desk duty until further notice. Now, get out of my face." He charges back into his office and slams the door shut.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Antonio crosses his arms and waits for an answer. That never comes. Erin walks over and grabs her coat, following a retreating Jay down the stairs with tears in her eyes.

That didn't go as planned.

* * *

 **A/N: This is shorter than normal I think. Whatever. Review with some ideas on how to end this because I'm like jfniaeniag**


End file.
